creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter (Seasons) Deaths
The lists consists the deaths occurred in the television series, Dexter. Season One |-|Dexter= |-|Crocodile= |-|Popping Cherry= |-|Love American Style= |-|Return to Sender= |-|Circle of Friends= |-|Shrink Wrap= |-|Father Knows Best= |-|Seeing Red= |-|Truth Be Told= |-|Born Free= Season Two |-|It's Alive!= |-|Waiting To Exhale= |-|An Inconvenient Lie= |-|See-Through= |-|The Dark Defender= |-|Dex, Lies, and Videotape= |-|That Night, a Forest Grew= |-|Morning Comes= |-|There's Something About Harry= |-|Left Turn Ahead= |-|The British Invasion= Season Three |-|Our Father= |-|Finding Freebo= |-|The Lion Sleeps Tonight= |-|All In The Family= |-|Turning Biminese= |-|Sì Se Puede= |-|Easy As Pie= |-|The Damage A Man Can Do= |-|About Last Night= |-|I Had A Dream= |-|Do You Take Dexter Morgan?= Season Four |-|Living The Dream= |-|Remains To Be Seen= |-|Blinded By The Light= |-|Dex Takes a Holiday= |-|Dirty Harry= |-|Slack Tide= |-|Road Kill= |-|Lost Boys= |-|Hello, Dexter Morgan= |-|The Getaway= Season Five |-|My Bad= |-|Hello, Bandit= |-|Practically Perfect= |-|First Blood= |-|Everything is Illumenated= |-|Circle Us= |-|Take It!= |-|In The Beginning= |-|Hop A Freighter= |-|The Big One= Season Six |-|Those Kinds of Things= |-|Once Upon a Time...= |-|Smokey and the Bandit= |-|A Horse of a Different Color= |-|The Angel of Death= |-|Just Let Go= |-|Nebraska= |-|Sin of Omission= |-|Get Gellar= |-|Ricochet Rabbit= |-|Talk to the Hand= |-|This is the Way the World Ends= Season Seven |-|Are You...?= |-|Sunshine and Frosty Swirl= |-|Buck the System= |-|Run= |-|Swim Deep= |-|Do the Wrong Thing= |-|Chemistry= |-|Argentina= |-|Helter Skelter= |-|The Dark... Whatever= |-|Do You See What I See?= |-|Surprise, Motherfucker!= Season Eight |-|A Beautiful Day= |-|Every Silver Lining...= |-|What's Eating Dexter Morgan?= |-|Scar Tissue= |-|This Little Piggy= |-|Dress Code= |-|Are We There Yet?= |-|Make Your Own Kind of Music= |-|Goodbye Miami= |-|Monkey in a Box= |-|Remember the Monsters?= Villains/Killers Identities Victims Identities Season One |-|Dexter= CoreyBalantiTylerKaleJoeBigalowDexter.jpg|Corey Balanti, Tyler Kale, and Joe Bigalow MichaelMikeDonovanDexter.jpg|Michael "Mike" Donovan PoolProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute DrugDealerDexter.jpg|Drug Dealer GirlDexter.jpg|Girl FountainProstituteDexter.jpg|Prostitute JaneSaundersDexter.jpg|Jane Saunders JamieJaworskiDexter.jpg|Jamie Jaworski |-|Crocodile= AlexanderPryceCrocodile.jpg|Alexander Pryce RickySimmonsCrocodile.jpg|Officer Ricky Simmons FirefighterCrocodile.jpg|Firefighter NorbertoCervantesCrocodile.jpg|Norberto Cervantes MatthewMattChambersCrocodile.jpg|Matt Chambers |-|Popping Cherry= ClassmatePoppingCherry.jpg|Classmate BluntFroceWoman.jpg|Woman SheriCherryTaylorPoppingCherry.jpg|Sheri "Cherry" Taylor NurseMaryPoppingCherry.jpg|Nurse Mary |-|Love American Style= ErnestoRodriguezLAS.jpg|Ernesto Rodriguez ThreeimmigrantsLAS.jpg|Three Immigrants JorgeandValerieCastilloLAS.jpg|Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo |-|Return to Sender= AlexTimmonsRtS.jpg|Alex Timmons GeneMarshallRtS.jpg|Gene Marshall CindyLandonRtS.jpg|Cindy Landon |-|Circle of Friends= SchoolYearBookEditorCoF.jpg|School Yearbook Editor JeremyDownsCoF.jpg|Jeremy Downs |-|Shrink Wrap= VanessaGayleSW.jpg|Vanessa Gayle MeghanDowdSW.jpg|Meghan Dowd CarolynJillianSW.jpg|Carolyn Jillian EmmettMeridianSW.jpg|Doctor Emmett Meridian ProstitudefifthSW.jpg|Prostitute |-|Father Knows Best= JacquesBayardFKB.jpg|Jacques Bayard/Rene Thibault JosephJoeDriscollFKB.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Driscoll IrmaHoltFKB.jpg|Irma Holt |-|Seeing Red= LocalJunkieLegSR.jpg|Junkie LocalJunkieHeadSR.jpg|Junkie LauraLynnMoserSR.jpg|Laura Lynn Moser |-|Truth Be Told= MoniqueTBT.jpg|Monique |-|Born Free= FredBF.jpg|Fred BrianMoserBF.jpg|Brian Moser Season Two |-|It's Alive!= EmmanuelAlzuaJeanPhilippePegueroNonoBaptiste.jpg|Emmanuel Alzua, Jean Philippe Peguero, and Nono Baptiste RafaelArenasIA.jpg|Rafael Arenas |-|Waiting to Exhale= EvaArenasWtE.jpg|Eva Arenas LittleChinoWtE.jpg|Alfonso "Little Chino" Concepcion |-|An Inconvenient Lie= AnnCohenAIL.jpg|Ann Cohen LynnHallAIL.jpg|Lynn Hall RogerHicksAIL.jpg|Roger Hicks |-|See-Through= FeliciaBarnesST.jpg|Felicia Barnes CurtisBarnesST.jpg|Curtis Barnes |-|The Dark Defender= DennyFosterTDD.jpg|Denny Foster |-|Dex, Lies, and Videotape= KenOlsonDLV.jpg|Ken Olson |-|That Night, a Forest Grew= BetsyCourtTNaFG.jpg|Betsy Court |-|Morning Comes= SantosJimenezMC.jpg|Santos Jimenez |-|There's Something About Harry= JuliePiotrowskiTSAH.jpg|Julie Piotrowski JoseGarzaTSAH.jpg|Jose Garza/Christopher Harlow JuanRinezTSAH.jpg|Juan Rinez |-|Left Turn Ahead= TeoFamosaLTA.jpg|Teo Famosa |-|The British Invasion= JamesDoakesTBI.jpg|James Doakes LilaWestTBI.jpg|Lila West Season Three |-|Our Father= BrendaKeppingerMurielPruittOF.jpg|Brenda Keppinger and Muriel Pruitt OscarPradoOF.jpg|Oscar Prado TeeganCampbellOF.jpg|Teegan Campbell |-|Finding Freebo= FreeboFF.jpg|Fred "Freebo" Bowman |-|The Lion Sleeps Tonight= JavierGarzaTLST.jpg|Javier Garza NathanMartenTLST.jpg|Nathan Marten |-|All In The Family= JackRiceAITF.jpg|Jack Rice |-|Turning Biminese= WomanSkinnedTB.jpg|Woman EthanTurnerTB.jpg|Ethan Turner |-|Sì Se Puede= WendellOwensSSP.jpg|Wendell Owens JennaKendrickSSP.jpg|Jenna Kendrick WifeAryanSSP.jpg|Wife KidsAryanSSP.jpg|Three Kids ClemsonGaltSSP.jpg|Clemson Galt |-|Easy as Pie= LisaMortonEAP.jpg|Lisa Morton CamillaFiggEAP.jpg|Camilla Figg |-|The Damage A Man Can Do= BryanThayerMotherDillardNessmanTDAMCD.jpg|Bryan Thayer, Mother, and Dillard Nessman WilliamBillyFleeterTDAMCD.jpg|William "Billy" Fleeter |-|About Last Night= EllenWolfALN.jpg|Ellen Wolf |-|I Had A Dream= MiguelPradoIHAD.jpg|Miguel Luis Prado |-|Do You Take Dexter Morgan?= JorgeOrozcoDYTDM.jpg|Jorge Orozco/George Washington King Season Four |-|Living The Dream= LisaBellLtD.jpg|Lisa Bell FatherGirlfriendLtD.jpg|Girlfriend and Father VickyNoonanLTD.jpg|Vicky Noonan BenitoGomezLtD.jpg|Benito "Benny" Gomez |-|Remains To Be Seen= HusbandRTBS.jpg|Husband |-|Blinded By The Light= TarlaGrantBbtL.jpg|Tarla Grant |-|Dex Takes a Holiday= ZoeyHusbandDaughterDTaH.jpg|Mr. Kruger and Kruger Daughter ZoeyKrugerDTaH.jpg|Officer Zoey Kruger FrankLundyDTaH.jpg|Frank Lundy |-|Dirty Harry= JohhnyRossDH.jpg|Johnny Rose EarlDoormanDH.jpg|Earl Doorman |-|Slack Tide= EstrellaCarazoST.jpg|Estrella Carazo and Alligator JohnnyFarrowST.jpg|Jonathan Farrow |-|Lost Boys= 2013-08-31_1909.png|Vicky Noonan |-|Hello, Dexter Morgan= StanleyStanBeaudryHDM.jpg|Stanley "Stan" Beaudry KyleButlerHDM.jpg|Kyle Butler ChristineHillHDM.jpg|Christine Hill |-|The Getaway= ArthurMitchellTG.jpg|Arthur Mitchell RitaMorganTG.jpg|Rita Ann Brandon-Morgan Season Five |-|My Bad= RankinMB.jpg|Rankin |-|Hello, Bandit= NinaAlfaroHB.jpg|Nina Alfaro FranciscoAlfaroHB.jpg|Francisco Alfaro |-|Practically Perfect= FauziGoberiPP.jpg|Fauzi Goberi BoydFowlerPP.jpg|Boyd Fowler |-|First Blood= AwildaDanielOrteseFB.jpg|Awilda Ortese and Daniel Ortese |-|Everything is Illumenated= DanMendellEiL.jpg|Doctor Dan Mendell LanceRobinsonEiL.jpg|Lance Robinson |-|Circle Us= JessicaSusannaIreneJulieJaneCU.jpg|Jessica Shelton, Susanna Flood, Irene Plax, Julie Fiasconaro, and Jane Doe YasminAragonCU.jpg|Yasmin Aragon CarlosFuentesCU.jpg|Carlos Fuentes |-|Take It!= ColeHarmonTI.jpg|Cole Harmon |-|In The Beginning= AlexTildenITB.jpg|Alex Tilden |-|Hop A Freighter= StanLiddyHAF.jpg|Stan Liddy EmilyBirchHAF.jpg|Emily Birch |-|The Big One= JordanChaseTBO.jpg|Jordan Chase/Eugene Greer Season Six |-|Those Kinds of Things= BenRogerTKoT.jpg|Ben and Roger JanetWalkerTKoT.jpg|Janet McKellen-Walker OmarRiveraTKoT.jpg|Omar Rivera JoeWalkerTKoT.jpg|Joseph "Joe" Walker |-|Once Upon a Time...= ShopOwnerOUaT.jpg|Shop Owner JulioBenesOUaT.jpg|Julio Benes |-|Smokey and the Bandit= RosaliaDavalosSatB.jpg|Rosalia Davalos WalterKenneySatB.jpg|Walter Kenney |-|A Horse of a Different Color= NathanRobertsADoaHC.jpg|Nathan Roberts ErinBaerAHoaDC.jpg|Erin Baer |-|The Angel of Death= HusbandWifeTAoD.jpg|Mr. Watson and Katelyn Watson |-|Just Let Go= LerHernandazJLG.jpg|Leo Hernandez BrotherSamJLG.jpg|Brother Samuel "Sam" Wright NickJLG.jpg|Nick |-|Nebraska= RebeccaMitchellN.jpg|Rebecca "Becca" Mitchell SallyMitchellN.jpg|Sally Mitchell NormN.jpg|Norm |-|Sin of Omission= JessicaMorrisSoO.jpg|Jessica Morris LisaMarshallSoO.jpg|Lisa Marshall |-|Get Gellar= TrentCaseyGG.jpg|Professor Trent Casey JamesGellarGG.jpg|James Gellar |-|Ricochet Rabbit= HollyBensonRR.jpg|Holly Benson SteveDorseyRR.jpg|Steve Dorsey |-|Talk to the Hand= BethDorseyTttH.jpg|Beth Dorsey ElderlyCoupleTttH.jpg|Elderly Woman and Elderly Man |-|This is the Way the World Ends= AlbertoTitWtWE.jpg|Alberto PoliceOfficerTitWtWE.jpg|Police Officer TravisMarshallTitWtWE.jpg|Travis Marshall Season Seven |-|Are You...?= KajaSorokaAY.jpg|Kaja Soroka DetectiveMikeAndersonAY.jpg|Detective Michael "Mike" Anderson ViktorBaskovAY.jpg|Viktor Baskov |-|Sunshine and Frosty Swirl= TonyRushSaFW.jpg|Tony Rush WayneRandallSaFW.jpg|Wayne Randall |-|Buck the System= NinaFleischerBtS.jpg|Nina Fleischer LouiseGreeneBtS.jpg|Louis Greene MelanieGarrettBtS.jpg|Melanie Garrett |-|Run= AlexDubroznyR.jpg|Alex Dubrozny RaymondRaySpeltzerR.jpg|Raymond "Ray" Speltzer |-|Swim Deep= ColombianOneSD.jpg|Colombian ColombianTwoSD.jpg|Colombian AndresRodriguezSD.jpg|Andres Rodriguez |-|Chemistry= JakeKirkwoodCh.jpg|Jake Kirkwood SalPriceCh.jpg|Salvador "Sal" Price |-|Argentina= HitmanArgen.jpg|Hitman |-|Helter Skelter= DannyYamiroHS.jpg|Danny Yamiro OlegMickicHS.jpg|Oleg Mickic LeoSantolongoHS.jpg|Leo Santolongo BenjaminCaffreyHS.jpg|Benjamin Caffrey JurgYeliaschkevychHS.jpg|Jurg Yeliaschkevych IsaakSirkoHS.jpg|Isaak Sirko |-|The Dark... Whatever= BusThreeTDW.jpg|Three People GeorgeNovikovTDW.jpg|George Novikov ClintMcKayTDW.jpg|Clint McKay |-|Surprise, Motherfucker!= HectorEstradaSM.jpg|Hector Estrada MariaLaGuertaSM.jpg|Captain María Esperanza del alto Alma LaGuerta Season Eight |-|A Beautiful Day= RobertBaileyABD.jpg|Robert Bailey HomocideVictimsABD.jpg|Man AndrewBriggsABD.jpg|Andrew Briggs |-|Every Silver Lining...= LeonardWelksESL.jpg|Leonard Welks JavierGuzmanESL.jpg|Javier Guzman LyleSussmanESL.jpg|Lyle Sussman |-|What's Eating Dexter Morgan?= RonGaluzzoWEDM.jpg|Ron Galuzzo |-|Scar Tissue= NormaRiveraST.jpg|Norma Rivera MrYatesST.jpg|Mr. Yates |-|This Little Piggy= AlbertYatesTLP.jpg|Albert J. Yates |-|Dress Code= MilesCastnerDC.jpg|Miles Castner CassieJollenstonDC.jpg|Cassie Jollenston |-|Are We There Yet?= ShaunDeckerAWTY.jpg|Shaun Decker ZachHamiltonAWTY.jpg|Zachery "Zach" Hamilton |-|Goodbye Miami= BikerGM.jpg|Cyclist EvelynVogelGM.jpg|Doctor Evelyn Vogel |-|Monkey in a Box= DeputyMarshalMaxClaytonMiaB.jpg|Deputy Marshal Maxwell "Max" Clayton |-|Remember the Monsters?= DoctorTurnerRtM.jpg|Doctor Turner OliverSaxonRtM.jpg|Oliver Saxon/Daniel Vogel DetectiveDebraMorganRtM.jpg|Detective Debra Charlotte Morgan Category:Death Lists Category:Death List Gallery Category:Gallery